


Cotton Candy Boy

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New look, Slice of Life, Starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Arin tries out something new with his hair and is anxious to show Dan





	Cotton Candy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Happy Birthday whatwiththeegobangandsuch!! Enjoy!!

Arin sat nervously in the passenger's seat as Suzy drove. They had been talking this over for a while and Dan had no idea what they were doing, he just knew they were hanging out while he worked. They’d meet up back at home later.

“Nervous?” Suzy asked as she parked.

“Yeah, I’ve never done anything this crazy with my hair before.”

“Well, Frenchie has been working on my hair for years, she’ll totally take care of you.” They got out of the car and Arin followed Suzy inside the hair salon. He never liked the smell, it was too much product in one place with not a lot of ventilation. Suzy signed them in and she was sent back first since she was just getting a touch up done. Arin sat and scrolled on his phone and waited, he got a text from Dan.  

 

_ Dan: Work is boring and I hate it _

 

_ Arin: I know baby _

 

__ Dan: Having fun with Suzy?   
  


_ Arin: Totally! Always do <3 _

 

_ Dan: But you have more fun with me ;) _

 

_ Arin: You don’t know that! :p _

 

_ Dan: Totally know it _

 

_ Arin: Sure Sure _

 

_ Dan: See you when I get home _

 

_ Arin: Love you babe _

 

_ Dan: You too baby girl. _

 

Arin put his phone in his pocket as Frenchie lead him back. Suzy looked great, her blonde streak was gone and her hair was completely jet back and trimmed a little.

“You look great!” he smiled.

“Thanks,” Suzy hung out behind him as he explained what he wanted to have done to his hair exactly. It took a lot longer than Arin was anticipating but he understood. Suzy kept taking pictures of him during each step. By the end of it all Arin had hot pink hair and his blonde streak was now a blue streak. 

“You look great!” Suzy hugged him as he flipped his hair.

“I like it…” Arin blushed and looked at himself in the mirror and Suzy patted his arm.

“Let’s get home and set up for your boy!”

~~

 

Arin was making dinner while Suzy sat and drank some wine at the table. Dan was running a little late and Arin was getting anxious.

“What if he’s working late?” He asked.

“I told Dan he couldn’t stay late today.” Suzy said confidently.

“Why? Because you’re here? You’re always here.” Arin joked.

“I told him that you have a surprise and he needed to be home on time.” Suzy smiled.

“Thanks.” He sighed and sat at the table with her as the dinner finished cooking in the oven. The door unlocked and Dan came inside groaning. Suzy signaled Arin to switch spots with her so Dan didn’t see him yet.

“Hey Danny!” Suzy greeted.

“Hey Scuze.” Dan yawned as Suzy stopped him in the hallway.

“Please I’m tired and wanna sit down.” He begged.

“I know, I know! But close your eyes.” She stood behind him as he did so.

“If I fall you’re in trouble.” Dan said. Suzy lead Dan to the living room where Arin stood nervously in the middle of the room. Dan did look tired and he worried that he had fallen asleep just by walking. 

“Okay, open them!” Suzy patted his back. 

 

Dan opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Arins hair.

“Wow.” Dan took a step closer.

“Do you like it?” Arin asked.

“It definitely suits you bab--oh my god blue!” he gasped as he really looked at Arins streak. “That’s so cute!”  Dan ran his fingers through his hair. Arin blushed as Dan kissed his cheek.

“I’m so glad you like it.” Arin kissed him as Dan ran his fingers through Arins hair, really getting a look at the different colors.

“Get intimate later, I wanna eat now.” Suzy poked Dan and went to the kitchen.

 

Suzy left a little after dinner and Dan sat on the couch and patted his leg.

“Come sit with me baby girl.” he smiled and Arin curled next to him on the couch. Dan wrapped his arm around him and relaxed. Arin snuggled close to Dan’s chest and relaxed as Dan played with the strands of his hair.

“Your hair is so soft.” Dan whispered and brushed his nose on the top of Arins head. Arin looked up at Dan and stole a kiss.

“That's not the only thing that’s soft.” He joked.

“That’s not….Arin.” Dan sighed and laughed.

“What! I am a soft boy.” Arin huffed.

“Yes, you’re a very soft boy and I love you like that.” Dan kissed you.

“But I like it when some parts of you aren’t so soft.” He purred and nipped Arins ear lobe.

“Dan!” Arin blushed and Dan gave him a wicked grin and pinned Arin onto the couch.

“Get ready for tonight cotton candy boy.” Dan said as he gave Arin a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
